


Come Sweep Me Off My Feet

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Characters linked to characters from the Prequel Movies, Party, Political Parties, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, sort of Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Oh,oh, that’s right he thinks, eyes flickering over towards the Senator from Chalacta, he’d been trying — failing horribly — to get out of the conversation with Dher Billaba, who’d been flirting with him for the last few minutes.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Come Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



* * *

Luke knows it starts sometime before Endor and the end of the war, he’s certain of that. But, he _thinks_ , it didn’t start quite as early as Bespin — what with losing Han, his hand and and them only have officially met by Lando catching him from falling, and… yeah. So yes, he’s positive it starts sometime between the two. 

He’s just not sure _when_ it started, though. 

This… this thing that they do, at these parties, or _gala’s_ , as Leia is so quick to correct him. _There are no_ parties _per say, she mutters, making a tsking sound at the outfits Han and Luke have thought to try and deem fitting for the evening, there more political dinners that just_ happen _to be held in what_ some _might classify as a_ party.

And by _it_ , he definitely means how Lando’s arm snakes around his waist the minute he steps up next to Luke. He gives a gentle tug, pulling him into the man’s side, into his warmth. He feels himself go a touch tense, a little stilted for half a beat before he relaxes entirely into Lando’s touch. A soft sigh of relief escaping him. 

Flickering his eyes up, he notes the charming grin that lights up his face, mouth opening to no doubt charm and disarm the… were they politicians or military personnel? Luke honestly couldn’t recall who exactly he’d been talking to. Leia had introduced them so quickly, and to far too many people at tonight's little gala to truly remember. 

Eyes snapping back from where they’d strayed as he’d been lost in thought, and oh, this hadn’t even _been_ the group she’d ushered him over to meet before she’d stalked off, muttering about Han and the group of admirers he’d already attracted. Maybe he shouldn’t have let her do that, but then again, he muses as he lifts his wine up to take a sip, Han and Leia had been, and probably always would be, just like that. He feels Lando’s arm squeeze him into the larger body, and only then does Luke remember he’s meant to be participating in the ongoing conversation. 

After all, he’d done this bit before, many, _many_ times over the last four years. Rescuing Luke from top military personnel and senators from worlds Luke wouldn’t know even existed if Leia didn’t personally try to assist him in getting contacts. _You’ll need help, Luke, rebuilding the Order_ , he could hear her exasperated tone in his head. 

Blast it, what _had_ they been talking about before Lando had arrived? Something about Endor? Or was it about the archaeological site on Tython Luke’s been planning for the last few weeks? Or was it— 

Oh, _oh_ , that’s right he thinks, eyes flickering over towards the Senator from Chalacta, he’d been trying — failing horribly — to get out of the conversation with Dher Billaba, who’d been flirting with him for the last few minutes. 

Oh. _Oh_ , that’s what had drawn Lando over.

“Sweetheart,” Lando rumbles, low and smooth, tone just hinting at possessiveness, “I thought you said you’d rescue me from Senator Chuchi after you grabbed a drink?” He dips his head, lips brushing along the shell of Luke’s ear, but he speaks just loud enough for Billaba to hear him. To hear what it _means_. 

He feels his face flush — he probably looks like a laser brained nerf herder with how red his face probably is — and ducks his head, left hand gently squeezed at his transparisteel and fiddles with the hem of his jacket with his right. “Sorry, Lan-Lando,” he murmurs, tripping over the man’s name as his fingers slip beneath his clothing to rub light circles against his lower back. “Senator, uh, Senator Billaba,” he nods at the man. “Asked me about the Order.”

“Yes,” the man in question says, a little strained and awkward, as he takes in the pair's closeness. He inches back, giving them space as he says, “My aunt Depa, may she be at one with the force, was once a Jedi Master. I found Master Skywalker here, and told him of my family's connection to the old order. And what few affects my family was able to obtain from the Temple on Coruscant before the Emperor had it,” he pauses, lips curling into disgust, “Well. Before the Emperor was able to strike it from memory.”

"We were setting up a time for me to come and look them over. To study them," Luke continues on. "He offered to let me borrow them, but I couldn't do that. So, instead he'd offered to fly me back to his him world of Chalacta, where they're stored at the family ancestral home."

Lando nods, smile warming up, "We could plan to swing by there, either before we head to Tython and Lothal, or afterwards." Then he turns to look down at Luke. “We’ll have to catch up and figure out the details later. I promised your sister I’d come find you. She’s got _another_ person she just _needs_ you to meet.”

Laughing lightly, Luke sends Dher a smile of apology, before he excuses them, letting Lando lead him off. “Did she actually need me?” he murmurs, once they’re a distance away, and having been swallowed up by the crowd.

“Leia’s trying to keep Han from insulting the Senator from Corellia, _and_ from Senator Chuchi from out right hitting someone, I’m honestly not sure,” Lando answers, tugging them into a darkened corner, half invisible, but still easy for people to see that _someone_ is occupying the space. “You looked a little uncomfortable back there.” He leans back against the wall, giving Luke a once over. “But if you _want_ to go back, you can let him _know_.”

“Let him know _what_?” Luke blurts out, fidgeting. He feels his eyes widen in response, and Lando leans back in surprise. He feels himself darken even more from embarrassment. “Sorry. I’m. Sorry,” he murmurs, soft and uncertain.

“Hey.”

Luke flicks his eyes up, looking at Lando from beneath his lashes.

“You. I mean,” he fumbles, frowning as he moves to straighten up. “I.” He stops, swallows and furrows his brow, clearly thinking over his words before answers.

Luke, he’s content to wait, because honestly. It’s been months, years, of them doing this. And he doesn't even know what it is. What it means.

“You looked uncomfortable, on Yavin 4,” Lando answers softly after a beat, “So I stepped in. And then again on Odessa, and Pantora, and when we went back to Bespin. Someone would corner you and flirt and you’d look uncomfortable. So I stepped in. Made them think we were together.” He pauses, clearing his throat. “You _seemed_ okay with it. And then,” he pauses here, looking uncertain.

“I liked it,” Luke whisper-yells, ducking his head and bringing his hands up to cover his face. “I liked _you_ doing that. Coming to get me, and getting people to stop doing what they were." He pauses, shifting before adding, "And I liked getting to spend the time with _you_.”

It’s quiet for a beat, then two, then three. And Luke, he feels like he wants the force to swallow him up whole. He’s gearing up to turn and flee, when Lando lets out a punched out happy sound. He drops his hands enough to peak over at the man. He blinks, slowly, and drops his hands. 

“Oh, _oh_ ,” he grins, laughs and moves his hands up to cup Luke’s face. His thumbs swipe gently along his cheeks. “Luke Skywalker, may I have this kiss?” he rumbles, low and smooth. No trace of his standard charm, just Lando being _Lando_.

“Of course,” Luke breathes out, leaning up as he leans doing, and lets out a tiny, little helpless moan as soon as their lips touch.

He knows, they _both_ know, they’ll need to actually talk about this. About what this means, and what they want.

But that comes later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
